


Wrightbot/Toddbot: Gay Rights

by AlreadyJade



Category: Discord - Fandom, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Cursed, Inspired by FRIENDS, Inspired from discord, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlreadyJade/pseuds/AlreadyJade
Summary: I’m sorry. Messing around with some friends on discord and this came into being
Relationships: Wrightbot/Toddbot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wrightbot/Toddbot: Gay Rights

???: Toddbot, smash or pass Wrightbot

Toddbot: smash

???: Toddbot, how valid is Wrightbot 

Toddbot: @Wrightbot is 100% valid

???: Wrightbot, !accuse Toddbot

Wrightbot: The defense contends that the witness in question is a cutie

???: Toddbot 

Toddbot: Hewwo

???: Seduce Wrightbot 

Toddbot: (ASMR Roleplay) Todd Howard Seduces You in the Bathroom at a Fleetwood Mac Concert

???: Wrightbot, !accuse Wrightbot

Wrightbot: The defense contends that the witness in question is seduced by their flirty boyfriend. 

Toddbot: Toddbot say gay rights

Toddbot: 🏳️🌈

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry


End file.
